Talk:Deepcoiler
The deepcouiler has always fascintated me....this thing is one of only 3 things bj describes as 'primeval'...I think it was a crocodile or slothonaug type--The draconian idot 18:45, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I took the liberty of editing the "Gender" information. How the heck could you *tell* it was male? --Laburnum 13:10, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain it's described as a "he". --LordTBT Talk! 02:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Plesiosaur? On the page describing the [[Redwall Species|Species of Redwall]], why is the Deepcoiler called a plesiosaur? I am fairly certain the Deepcoiler was described as serpentine. How is that possible if plesiosaurs were extinct hundreds of millions of years ago? Please sign your name. Also, I think that it described Slouthung as a Plesiosaur, not Deepcoiler. The description of Slouthong, coupled with the picture of it in the map, means it is almost certainly a plesiosaur. However, if Deepcoiler is described as one, that is a mistake!--Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 01:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I changed deepcoiler to "A dragon like creature." You're right, it shouldn't be a plesiosaur. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 01:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Apologies, again. I have trouble remembering to sign my name while leaving a message.Thurrn the Ranger 15:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Snake I always have pictured the Deepcoiler as some kind of sea snake. (Example: White Banded Sea Snake) Thurrn the Ranger 12:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It could also very well be a water moccasin; water moccasins can grow anywhere from 3-6 feet long (huge size compared to a shrew, squirrel, or even a young badger) and they do spend quite a lot of time swimming in freshwater lakes. However, as the book does not mention it being poisonous (the water moccasin is a viper) and the picture here does depict it as being green, it is equally possible that it was supposed to be an anaconda (20+ feet long and not poisonous). 18:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Water moccasins are only native to the US. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) According to Wikipedia, Sea Otters (who make frequent appearances) are an almost exclusively American species, too (with a subspecies in the east Asia/Japan area). I don't think the location of a species is a definite way of saying whether or not it can be in the Redwall Universe. 18:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I do. Brian Jacques said many times that he only used animals native to Great Britain. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) And yet he used Sea Otters, Monitor Lizards, sables, wolverines, arctic foxes, and other animals not natives of Britain. It may be that he was a little confused about the ranges of some of these creatures, because if you check them on Wikipedia you will find they are not native to Great Britain or the United Kingdom at all. 01:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sea otters are native to British Columbia, which is obviously a province of Canada and thus part of the British Crown; wolverines and arctic foxes are also native to Canada. Monitor Lizards are found in India and China, both of which were parts of the British Empire. You might get 1 point for the sable though. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sea Lions (Bolwag) aren't native to britain either; in fact there isn't one known species of sea lions habitating the northern Atlantic Ocean. 05:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ANSWER 22:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC)22:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC)22:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC)22:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Mute Category??? Do you think I should add a category of characters that are mute; that don't speak. If there is a blind category, there should be a mute category. I'm just trying to get it accepted here because the Deepcoiler doesn't talk.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 22:17, March 18, 2015 (UTC)